1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic device adapted for being assembled with a square hole of a socket securely.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an assembling process, a screw is a common tool to be assembled with the mechanical parts. The socket is widely used in the assembling process, because the socket can clamp the six surfaces of the screw at the same time to avoid the surfaces of the screw are damaged. Moreover, the socket can be used with a power tool or an electronic tool to increase the operating efficiency.
In order to clamp the screw by the socket securely in the assembling or the disassembling process, hence the manufacturers fabricate a magnetic accessory in the internal part of the socket. The magnetic accessory attracts the screw in the assembling or the disassembling process to avoid the screw departing from the socket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,814 discloses an accessory for a wrench socket which includes a socket, a disk, and a magnet. The socket includes a well having a hexagonal inner periphery to receive the head of a bolt, a burr, or like fastener. The socket includes a handle mounting end including a square opening for receiving a complementary shaped shank of any conventional wrench handle. The disk is glued or otherwise permanently secured to the magnet, and a diameter of the disk is greater than the hexagonal interior periphery. The disk is deformable under a force to pass into and snugly fit within the inner periphery of the well. However, when a user wants to remove the fastener from the socket, the disk is affected by the magnetic force, which pulls toward the outside of the socket from the magnet. Moreover, it relies on a frictional force to couple with the disk and the socket. Thus, while the magnetic socket has used for a period of time, the disk and the magnet are affected by external force to break away from the socket in all probability. As mentioned above, this design makes the magnetic socket is not durable.
Furthermore, the size of the different sockets have the size of the different hexagonal inner periphery, so the disk must be sized according to the size of the different hexagonal inner periphery, namely, one size of the socket only corresponds to one size of the socket. The manufacturers making different sized molds corresponding to every size of the sockets increases manufacturing costs.
In addition, the disk and the magnet are received in the hexagonal inner periphery to occupy the part of the receiving space of the hexagonal inner periphery. It makes the receiving space reduced. Thus, in the assembling process, the fastener may get stripped, because the fastener can not be received in the receiving space completely.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.